


Gentle

by witchwings



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchwings/pseuds/witchwings
Summary: Sonia helps Chiaki fall asleep, set during Chapter 4 of SDR2.





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on ASMR because I thought that would be a cute idea for a fic.

Chiaki let Sonia inside her room after she heard a knock on her door.

“Chiaki! I heard you were having trouble falling asleep …” Sonia held a bunch of things in her arms. “I’m here to help you!” She smiled sweetly.

“Thank you.” Chiaki blushed a little, she usually preferred to stay by herself and manage her own problems, but she was thankful for someone taking the time to help her out. It didn’t hurt that she had a crush on Sonia, too.

“I brought some things over, I hope they can help you relax and fall asleep.” Sonia gracefully put some things on the table. “I made you a cup of tea.”

“Oh? I didn’t think we had any food in here.” Chiaki said with a questioning tone.

“Gundam helped me make it from sunflower leaves! I’ve been assisting him with his care of the Devas.” Chiaki couldn’t help smiling thinking about how adorable the hams- … Devas were.

“Please have a seat.” Sonia instructed. “When I can’t sleep I always have some tea.” Sonia tapped her fingernails on the cup which made Chiaki feel tingles. They both sat down on the bed and drank some tea together in silence. Chiaki couldn’t help admiring how pretty Sonia was. Then Sonia went over to the table to fetch a hairbrush.

“Would it be all right if I brushed your hair? My handmaiden always did that for me when I was feeling restless, it helped me to calm down.”

“Handmaiden?” Chiaki thought about being a handmaiden and brushing the beautiful princess’ hair, and instantly blushed. “I mean yes … of course.” Her heart felt like it was thumping super loud and she desperately hoped that the princess didn’t hear it.

Sonia sat behind her on the bed and gently took strands of her hair and brushed them slowly and orderly. Chiaki’s hair wasn’t tangled at all, this was all just for the calming sensation, each movement felt smooth and soothing. She felt so at peace.

Sonia’s hands slowed down. “Feeling all right?” Chiaki mumbled a response back, finally feeling sleepy. Then she turned around and took Sonia’s hand.

“Sonia … can you stay with me?” Sonia smiled at her. “Of course …” They both lied down and Sonia held onto Chiaki very gently. Then the two of them drifted off to sleep.


End file.
